Heroes
by rvill489
Summary: Join Ronnie Anne, her brother Bobby, and there cousins, as they protect Great Lakes City from the evil army known as the Strike Clan
1. Chapter 1

" My mother once said ' A hero can do many grest things, even when things get tough ' But once they retired, a team of villans will rise. 3 days ago, an army callled the Strike Clan have take over the streets of Great Lakes City. Killing innocents that stands in there way. There leader, Striker, has been wearing a metal armour powerful than steel. But one day, new heroes will rise, and claim victory over the Strike Clan. It'll do whatever it takes to defeat them for good " Ronnie Anne said to its readers

The scene jumps ahead to the next day

**The Mayors Building, Great Lakes City**

At the Mayors Building, in a large room, staff including the mayor himself are having a meeting. With TV Cameras every corner of the room

" Ladies and gentlemen, for 4 days, our city has been ruled by vicious gang known as the Strike Clan. Led by notorious leader Striker, and kills anyone who stands in there way " Said Senator Michelle Matthews as she stands in a podium " And they have pretty much turned our city into a war zone "

" Thank you, Miss Matthews, it seems that the one question on everyones mind is... Are... these criminals... dangerous? " Asked Mayor Ethan Strafford

" I didn't say that these things are dangerous, they could be if you see them for yourselves " Senator Matthews said

" But what more can we expect?" Mayor Stafford asked

" But just know this Mr. Mayor " Senator Matthews said " Some people believe that one day, heroes will emerge and and stop the Clan and save the city. And we may still have hope " Senator Matthews said

" Hope? And when is it the good time for those heroes to stop criminals from doing more harm to our city " Mayor Strafford asked

" I..."

" Well let me show you how can this situation can be handled, Miss Matthews " Mayor Strafford interrupted " Number 1, we either can call the Guardians from Michigan to take these guys down "

" Mr Mayor "

" Or two, the cops needed to upgrade there weapons, and take these freeks down for good. I heard there even stories abiut four of the greatest heroes, have stop many threats in the past, and now theyre nowhere to be seen or heard from " Mayor Strafford said " I think the citizens of this town deserves to know whats right for them to keep this city safe from these criminals "

Everyone in the room gives a round of applause " Ladies and gentlemen, these criminals killed my sister in law, and my brother. These criminals need to be stop, once it for all. No matter what the cost is "

Every staff member in the room stands as the give another round of applause as Mayor Strafford walks out of the room

* * *

Later in the day, Senator Matthews got sent home early by the Mayor, giving permission to give the whole day off. She enters the train station platform, where 6 members of the Strike Clan ( wearing black masks and black suits ) is holding hostages, one of them grabs Senator Matthews and shove her to the floor where the hostages are with there backs to the wall

" Stay on the ground, all of you, stay down " One of them shouted pointing the gun to the hostages.

Then suddenly the lights went black, as five mask dark figures starts taking the thugs down.

" Where are they?" one of them shouted as he just been taken down

" I see em " another one said as he is also been takem down

The lights came back on, as the Strike Clans army has been found tied up, but the five mask figures dissapeared

" Someone just saved us " A civilian said

" What the hell was that?" Senator Matthews asked as police arrived and arrest the Strike Clan

" Striker will hear about this. You'll see...You'll see " One of them said as he is being handcuffed


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Morning **

" Whatever happened here at this train station platform last night, the Strike Clan had people hostages right here on this wall. But witnesses say that four dark figures saved them, but it is unclear of what or who they are " A news reporter said

**The Mayors Office**

" So you saw them, five dark mask figures?" Mayor Strafford asked

Senator Matthews nodded at him

" Seems that your not crazy after all " Mayor Strafford said " Do you really think these five figures is our hope that this city needs? "

" I dont think, I know so " Senator Matthews said

" Very well " Mayor Strafford said " I wanna know who they are, and what more can they do to save our city "

" Yes Mr Mayor " Senator Matthews said as she leaves his office

**At the Casagrande Apartment**

Ronnie Anne wakes up then gets off from her bed. Her room is covered with posters of the Guardians. But personally, her favourite hero is ArrowHead and QuickStar ( unknowing to her its Lincoln amd Lori in disguise ). She picks up a picture frame of her and her dad in it and said " I miss you dad " Then she qickly get dressed and heads out to the kitchen table where everyone is having breakfast

" Good morning Ronalda, did you sleep well?" Her Grandmother Rosa asked

" Yeah, I think so " Ronnie Anne answered tired tone as she sats down eating her breakfast, with scrambled eggs

" Hmm... 5 new heroes appears and saved civilians in the train station last night " Uncle Carlos said who is reading the front page of the newspaper

" 5 heroes huh? You guys didn't go out and saved them did you?" Maria asked as the while family looks at there children

" What? Us... No, what makes you think that?" Bobby asked

**Flashback, last night**

Ronnie Anne, Bobby, and there cousins, Carlota, CJ, and Carl we're watching the monitors

" We got a situation, the Strike Clan has hostages on 4th street train station " Bobby said

" Lets roll " Carl said

**Flashback ends**

The family looks at there children with more and serious expression

" Ok ok we did go out and save those people. But we can we do? Just let more people die?" Carlota said

" Shes right you know " Frida said " Its about time that they saved the city from, these imbeciles "

Maria sighs then said " Then i couldn't agree more "

The kids started to cheer, even for there baby cousin Carlitos even when hes too young to be a hero

**At an unknown location**

" Report " Striker ordered

" 6 of our men has been arrested last night, Lord Striker " Said one of Strikers soilders " But not only that, 5 mask figures took them down and rescued hostages "

" I don't believe in fairy tales " Striker said " I know how can we deal with these freaks. Just follow my instructions "

" Yes sir "


	3. Chapter 3

**At the Park**

Ronnie Anne, and her cousins are walkimg around at the park, while Bobby is at the Bodega working

" Hey Ronnie Anne, I know our family we're heroes in the past, but what about your dad?" Carlota asked

Ronnie Anne sighs then said " Yeah. Long time ago "

**Flashback, 10 Years Ago**

" I was almost 4 years old when my dad died. He saved some people from a burning building in his superhero costume " Ronnie Anne said

The scene shows outside of the hospial where the young Ronnie Anne and Bobby and there mother are waiting. Someone comes towards them holding the mask of what there father was wearing

**Flashback ends**

" I never got a chance to say goodbye " Ronnie Anne said as she begins to tear up. Her cousins gives her a big hug

" Don't worry Ronnie Anne, we're always here for you and Bobby " CJ said " Even in darkest times "

" Thanks guys, your the best " Ronnie Anne said

Then they heard an explosion " What the heck?" Carl asked

" Must be comimg from home, come on " Ronnie said as she and her cousins run home

**A Few Moment Ago**

While the Ronnie Anne and her cousins are out, the front door came down scaring everyone. Striker and his team walks in, as Maria, her brother Carlos, and Hector and Rosa get into battle stance

" You four must be the C-Squad, well retired that is " Striker said

" Get out of our home, or we'll you'll be sorry " Rosa said

" Now lets not fight here " Striker said

Maria, Carlos, Rosa and Hector starts to fight them all, while Frida sits in the couch watching.

A few seconds later... Its revealed that the retired heroes have been defeated

" Capture them, and bring them to my lab " Striker ordered

" What about her?" One of the soilders asked

Striker looks at Frida " Bring her too. And blow this place up "

**Right now**

Ronnie Anne along with Bobby and there cousins arrived home. And saw the damage that the strike Clan has done to there home

" What happened here?" Bobby asked

" The Strike must've done this " Ronnie Anne said

" Hey i found something " Carlota said. She found a note on the floor and read " If you want you family alive, come to the abandoned building on Lakemen street "

" How far is that? " Bobby asked

" Not to far. Just 2 miles out " CJ said

" Alright lets roll, we gotta save our family " Ronnie Anne said

**At the Abandoned building**

Mayor Strafford enters the building, and see's Maria, Carlos, Rosa, Hector and Frida tied up in cages. He said " Wow, this is amazing, I can't believe i'm seeing the retired superheroes in front of me "

" Mayor Strafford, your behind all of this?" Hector asked

" Yeah old man, and i'm gonna tell you what my plan is " Mayor Strafford said " You know the bell tower in downtown. In the bell, theres a bomb in it. And when it explodes, the whole tower will come down. The Strike Clan will have its ultimate victory over this city "

" And what does that have to do with us?" Maria asked

" Once the city figures out that the Strike Clan did it, Striker is gonna reveal that you guys were responsible instead " Mayor Strafford said

" And why drag me into this, I wasn't a superhero back then " Frida said

Mayor Strafford ignored her question and said " And that is why I planned, to have four of the greatest protectors of this city, ultimately turned your back on the people. Now will you excuse me, I have tower to destroy "

Mayor Strafford walks out laughing

" Lets just hope that the kids know where to find this place " Carlos said


	4. Chapter 4

**Outside the building**

A mini van pulled in front of the building, where Bobby, Ronnie Anne and there cousins and Lalo and Sergio jumps out of the van. In the meantime, a helicopter with Strafford in it, takes off.

" Ready guys " Ronnie Anne said as everyone nodded

" Go, C-Squad " They all said. They pressed a button on there wrist morphers and being transformed into superheroes

Ronnie Anne appears to be wearing a purple jumpsuit and helmet, and a big skate board, and a big betal blade " I am, Blade Rider "

Bobby appears to be wearing Red metal armour, and wearing a black mask which belonged to his father " I am, JetFire " His super powers is that he can fly, its metal arm can form in to a sonic blast canon, and has strengh

Carlota appears to be wearing a black and some orange jump suit with a mask and has wings, and has a large gun that can also fire long ranges " I am, Hot Shot "

CJ appears to be wearing a blue costume that has a large flaming C on his chest and a red cape " I am Super CJ " his superpowers contain super speed, strength, and fly

And Carl appears to be wearing a robotic suit with heavily armed cannons " I am OverCharge "

Carlota puts Carlitos on top of Lalo " Keep Carlitos safe for me Lalo " She said as she rubs his head.

They head inside as the soilders comes towards them with there guns ready

" Man I hate these goons " OverCharge said

" Blast them " JetFire ordered

" What?" OverCharge asked

" Blast them " JetFire yelled then echoed

The echo was heard by Maria and the Casagrandes

" That sounded like Bobby " Maria said

Then a shockwave just happened, as the soilders are on the ground, and the C-Crew still standing

" Thst was easy " Blade Rider said

" Lets go " JetFire said

They later with Lalo, Sergio, and Carlitos, they found there family members in there cages

" Bobby, Ronnie Anne " Maria said

" Carlota, CJ " Frida said

" Carl, Carlitos " Rosa said

" You guys ok?" Carlota asked

" We're fine, just get us out of here " Hector said

The team dashes foward figuring out a way to get them out of there. Until...

" Well well well, isn't it the heroes of tomorrow " Striker said as he appears at the end of the hallway " You five heroes, are nothing to me " He gets in battle stance

" I'll buy you some time " JetFire dashes towards Striker as the two started fighting one on one

" How the heck are we gonna get them out of there Carlota?" Blade Rider asked

" I don't know, this is nothing i've seen before " Hot Shot said as she is on a laptop to figure how to get there family members free

" Guys move " OverCharge said

They look behind as they see OverCharge is gonna blast the laptop. They moved out of the way, OverCharge fired a small blast and damage the laptop. Because of that, they're family members have been set free. Srriker sees all that as JetFire lays on the ground defeated

" No " Striker said as he fled

Jetfire gets back and join his family members who is in a group hug.

" So what now?" Carlos asked

" Save the city " Blade Rider said

" But not alone " Maria said

**At the Bodega**

Maria enters the store, and finds a hatch under the apple stand ( not even Bobby knows about it ). She opens the hatch, brings out a small suitcase, opens it, and in it, has 4 wrist morphers.

" Time to get out of retirement " Maria said


	5. Chapter 5

**Bell Tower Downtown**

On top of the tower, Mayor Strafford is going to activate the bomb, just as Striker just arrived

" Change of plans " Striker said " The new heroes have set the retired heroes free and they're on there way here "

" What do we do?" Mayor Strafford asked

" Get our men and take those heroes down for good " Striker ordered

" Yes sir " Mayor Strafford said as he heads downstairs to the bottom of the tower

The team arrives at the tower, they got out of the van not in there superhero costumes

" The bomb is inside the bell " Maria said

" Once it goes off, the whole tower will come down " Carlos said

" Then lets defuse this thing " Carl said

" You guys go ahead, i'll stay here and watch Carlinos " Frida said

" Thank you Frida " Rosa said

They head inside. Back on top of the tower

" Initiating activation of the bomb " Striker said " T-Minus 10 minutes "

Back downstairs, Strikers men tries to hold off the heroes, but one by one, they go down easily

" Well well well, isn't it the retired heroes, and the heroes of tomorrow " Mayor Strafford said " You heroes are nothing to me "

Then he soons gets blasted by Bobby's sonic cannon " What? he creeps me out "

" So how do we get upstairs? " Hector asked

Then they later agreed to take the elevator. Meanwhile inside the elevator

" Man its been a heck of a day " Carlota said

" Tell me about it " Bobby said and everyone agreed

" Maybe i should've just lighted my special candle for luck " Rosa said

" Guys focus here " Ronnie Anne said " We got a city to save "

Everyone nodded as the elevator dings, as the all rushed out and met Striker at the top of the tower. Striker just stands there lookimg at them

" What do you guys say? Ready to save the city?" Ronnie Anne asked

" Oh yeah " Carlos said

" You guys ready?" Bobby asked

" Ready " Everyone else said " Go, C-Squad "

They pressed a button on there wrist morphers, and soon morph into there superhero costumes

" Blade Rider "

" JetFire "

" Hot Shot "

" Super CJ "

" OverCharge "

" Speed " Said Maria in her costume. Her costume has a blue suit, with a lightning bolt on and a blue mask and her superpowers is to run fast

" Wrecker " Carlos said. His costume has a giant wrecking ball, a red jump suit and a metal helmet

" Mirage " Hector said. His costume assist a green suit and blue mask. With money he can throw that can also blow up

" And Bolt " Rosa said. Her costime has a black suit and lightning bolt on it. She can control lightning with her mind

" We are the C-Squad " They all say together

" You 9 heores, mean nothing " Striker said

" Then hit us with your best shot " Mirage said

" So be it " Striker said. The C-Squad charges towards Striker as the fight begins.

Bu one by one, each hero goes down. Wrecker gets backup

" Don't worry guys, I got this " Wrecker said " Come on "

Wrecker swings his ball towards Striker, but Striker grabs it, pulls Wrecker towards him, and chocked slams Wrecker to the floor

" Bomb detonation in 3 minutes " the voice on the bomb says

" We're getting our butts kicked " OverCharge said

" Whats the plan now?" Hot Shot asked

" I got a plan, but i need you kids to stay back for tnis one " Speed said

A minute later, while the kids stand back. Speed charges towards Striker, but dives down between his legs, and kick him at the back. Wrecker wacks Stricker with his ball into the air, and both Mirage and Bolt hits Stricker togther, as Strickers slides off the tower.

The citizens see Striker at the tower

" Is that Striker?" One citizen asked

" Yeah it could be " Said another citizen

" Someone is saving us " Said another citizen

The crowd started cheering. Meanwhile back on top of the tower

" Please tell me you know how to defuse bombs?" Blade Rider asked

" No this is the first time for everything " Hot Shot said as she is trying to defusse the bomb with Bobby

But Stricker climbs back up to the top. And sees OverCharge standing over him

" Hi " OverCharge said as he has his cannons ready to fire

" Dont you..." then he is soon blasted away and Stricker fell hard 25 feet down

With just 30 seconds left, the bomb is finally defuse " Bam, we just save the city " JetFire said

The whole team started celebrating. Then later on, they stand on top of the hill looking at the view of the city

" Man its great to be in uniform again " Speed said

" Yeah, sure does " Mirage said

" So, what now?" Hot Shot asked


	6. Chapter 6

**Royal**** Prison, Royal Woods Michigan**

JetFire is escorting Striker ( not in armour ) to his prison cell

" Why bring me here, when you have a prison at home?" Striker asked

" Cause Royal Prison is the most secure prison in the states " JetFire answered " Every guard will be here to make sure you don't escape "

His prison cell door opens, Striker enters and sat down

" You know a prison like this won't hold me forever " Striker said

" Good luck with that " JetFire said

The prison cell door closes, as JetFire leaves. The scene jumps forward the next day

* * *

While the Casagrande appartment is renovated, the rest of the family sat on top of there apartment building celebrating there victory

" Now this is a victory to remember " Carlota said

" And we became the city's newest heroes " Ronnie Anne said

" And who knows what will happen next for us to save the world " Said Rosa

" This toast goes out to our victory " Maria said as she raises her glass of Coke. And everyone does the same, as there glasses cling.

And they live happily ever after

**The End**


End file.
